1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a diffuser for a cable suspended dewatering pumping system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As natural gas wells mature, many experience a decrease in production due to water build up creating back pressure on the reservoir. The gas industry has utilized varying technologies to alleviate this problem, however most do not meet the economic hurdle as they require intervention such as pulling the tubing string.